Wiki Creepypasta:Chat/Logs/14 April 2017
04:53 Si 04:53 No 04:53 So 04:53 Ni 04:53 No 04:54 ya intente matarme :v 04:54 oN 04:54 No 04:54 oFF 04:54 No 04:54 Don't 04:54 :v 04:54 Bot,poruqe ella no me ama? 04:55 por feo :v 04:55 jajaja 04:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFkzRNyygfk :( 04:55 Hola nuez 04:55 Como te va nena 04:55 .v. 04:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5oibu-B-jo 04:56 :v 04:56 mi vida es una memef 04:56 zencurado :v 04:57 Zencurado. 04:57 :exito: 04:57 Zeguro- 04:57 :v 04:57 Que zi. 04:57 Yo zoy caffi. 04:58 :exito: 04:58 Y tengo dizlexia. 04:58 zzz 04:58 Aun sin la dislexia, ni si quiera llevaba "Z" 04:59 (megusta) 04:59 Slep 04:59 su teclado se ve mal 04:59 dislexia (? 04:59 Tiene sentido 04:59 Uy miren 05:00 :v 05:00 www.rae.es 05:00 www.es.rae 05:00 rae.www.es 05:01 rae.com 05:01 com.rae 05:01 http://rae.com 05:01 https://www.clorox.com/ 05:01 No se llama clorox 05:01 Hay envios a todo el mundo. 05:01 Entren y pidan sus clorox. 05:01 Coffe&Ayudin 05:02 Ayudín </3 05:02 "host locked out" 05:02 Le dicen... Clorox, Ayudín, Asistín 05:02 Y no recuerdo las otras. 05:02 Miren es Pikodios. 05:02 Hola Pikodios 05:04 Pikodios inculto 05:04 no te enseñaron a saludar 05:04 como comunicarse con hermanos : http://vocaroo.com/i/s12Uf2SkoVFf 05:04 Regresa al Neolítico 05:05 jajaja 05:05 Ahí tienes tu Kick, sanre, drum , hat, perc. 05:05 Eso no me la esperaba. 05:06 Yo esperaba más de ti Slepplash. 05:06 onion7 05:06 Tu nick parece el nombre de un Pókemon. 05:06 http://prntscr.com/ew9dqp 05:07 De hecho, mi primer avatar era un Pikachu con la cara de Pokerface 05:07 Plausible. 05:07 Muy bien, son las 00:00 05:07 Es hora de la alabanza del día. 05:07 02:07 05:07 Alaba a Deos 05:07 son las 00;07 05:07 Alaba a Deos 05:08 Y alaba a deos 05:08 bueno chao a todos O/ 05:08 aqui son la 1:07 05:08 No te marchas hasta que acabemos con la alabanza 05:08 chauu 05:08 bye 05:08 criatura silveestre 05:08 alaba a deos 05:08 Y no me puedo más de la letra. 05:08 Bueno,me retiro 05:09 khé? 05:09 So 05:09 rra 05:09 eres 05:09 Luz 05:09 Hola acosador <3 05:09 khé? x2 05:09 Luz 05:09 hola 05:10 ¿Brillas en la oscuridad? 05:10 si desgraciadamente 05:11 :v maté el chat 05:11 Esto es un sueño Luz. 05:11 Estamos muertos. 05:11 porkhé? 05:12 done 05:12 Miren 22juan22 05:12 Está acá. 05:13 Creo que nadie enviará más mensajes </3 05:13 Onion7 05:13 Ya no hay comunicación en este hogar </3 Me voy. 05:14 No, no shoren por mi. 05:14 Dije que no shoren por mi. 05:14 shauu 05:14 Dejen de enviarme sus MPS rogando por mi estadía en el chat. 05:14 Envian tantos MPS que me hicieron un DDos 05:15 </3 05:15 Em onion7 05:15 <22juan22> bueno shavos de que hablan? 05:15 khé? 05:17 <22juan22> .... interesante conversación 05:17 si asi es 05:17 <22juan22> que tal si ponemos un tema? 05:18 Yo tengo uno. 05:18 <22juan22> cual? 05:18 Que ahi se ven :v 05:18 <22juan22> :v 05:19 eee 05:19 mas y mas muertos 05:19 <22juan22> que triste 05:19 si 05:19 hay que armar un velorio 05:19 <22juan22> see 05:20 jajaja 05:20 de luto hay que estar 05:20 <22juan22> ahora si un tema antes que esto se ponga mas triste 05:19 mas y mas muertos 05:19 <22juan22> que triste 05:19 si 05:19 hay que armar un velorio 05:19 <22juan22> see 05:20 jajaja 05:20 de luto hay que estar 05:20 <22juan22> ahora si un tema antes que esto se ponga mas triste 05:21 Se pondra peor (? 05:21 khé 05:21 Un tema 05:21 antes que desenmascaremos la verdadera 05:21 <22juan22> un temax2 05:21 identidad de 22juan22 05:22 jajaja 05:22 Quien en realidad es Stalin 05:22 <22juan22> a ver quien soy :v 05:22 <22juan22> como lo supo 05:22 una persona 05:22 maté el chat.... sorry 05:23 Bueno. 05:23 <22juan22> hablemos de los tipos de piedras 05:23 onion7 05:23 Creo que ahora se me retiro, por que Luz mató al chat. 05:23 jajaja 05:23 malo 05:23 murio 05:24 lo maté 05:24 <22juan22> asi es 05:24 <22juan22> que mala persona 05:24 jajaja 05:24 soy una killer 05:24 obvio que mato 05:24 <22juan22> eres un peligro ja 05:25 jajaja 05:25 corre 05:26 <22juan22> ya lo hice 05:26 jajaja 05:27 <22juan22> mmmmm que pasaria si al despertar te faltaran las piernas :v 05:28 me quedaba sin piernas obvio 05:28 <22juan22> no pues que gran respuesta ja 05:29 jajaja 05:30 * XemnBot prueba estándar. 05:30 :v . 05:30 <22juan22> me aburro 05:31 jajaja quien no 05:32 <22juan22> mmm contemos hasta 100 :v 05:32 1 05:33 <22juan22> mentiras tampoco es que estemos tan aburridos o si? 05:33 ee no lo se 05:33 jajaja 05:34 <22juan22> un tema por favor? 05:35 no se 05:35 inventalo 05:35 <22juan22> les gusta el anime videojuegos o algo? 05:36 si 05:36 algo asi 05:36 juego pero no soy fanatica 05:36 <22juan22> que? 05:36 y tu 05:37 <22juan22> pues un poco de todo 05:37 jajaja estupendo 05:38 <22juan22> si y ahora que? algun juego en especifico o algo 05:38 no ni uno 05:39 <22juan22> y anime? 05:39 <22juan22> o serie 05:39 en series the walking dead 05:39 y anime Dragon Ball 05:39 <22juan22> see perfecto 05:39 jajaja y tu 05:40 <22juan22> series igual twd y anime cualquiera has leido los libros de twd? 05:41 nop 05:42 <22juan22> pues se pone bueno xd 05:42 aa jajaja 05:42 aqui en mi pais no se conoce tanto la serie 05:43 por eso no se encuentran sus libros 05:43 05:43 05:43 05:43 Realizando prueba de mensajes en blanco. 05:43 <22juan22> que pais es porque eso si es raro xd 05:44 Paraguay 05:44 no hay muchos 05:45 <22juan22> mm en mi pais se encuentran facil jeje 05:45 que suerte tienes 02:48 Empty c: 02:48 Miss Oassi. (sir) 02:48 Danet. d9 02:48 Hike. :D 02:48 Mr. Sonif (sir) 02:48 Oasis, Sonif. c: 02:48 Danet c: 02:49 onion7 02:50 Veré anime. Bye. :'v 02:50 Bye Danet c: 02:51 uwur 02:51 cebolla4 02:51 porque vergas matas a Manfred¡ 02:52 ¿ onion& ? 02:52 Nada. 02:52 * Shenlong the Beast patea a Drake 02:52 Vieja, calmese >:v 02:53 * Drake Blackhit lo esquiva D1 02:53 xD 02:53 Calmamezta 02:53 "Onion&Nada"(? 02:53 * Drake Blackhit te agarra el nepe y lo apreta reventándote el escroto. (he) 02:53 Arte Ninja: Escroto explosivo. D1 02:53 ._. 02:53 no sakhec, eso es de july 02:54 >:v 02:54 La tecnica de la hija de Kage 02:54 Me imaginé eso. ._. 02:54 por cierto, ¿Cuando le darán cargo al bot? 02:55 o mejor ¿Cuando entrará Hero? 02:55 :_: 02:56 e_e 02:56 Vamo a pelea 02:58 Y asi se mata un chat 02:59 See. 03:00 cebolla4 03:00 I am assassin 03:00 (conde) 03:03 Dibujé a un tipo, y como tiene las manos hacia abajo se ve como si se estuviese tocando. ._. 03:03 xD 03:03 Morboso 03:04 ._. 03:05 onion7 03:05 Tu puedes, tu puedes papau (? 03:06 Que llega (??) 03:06 July. :3 03:07 Hola July 03:07 Sanof :,3 03:07 Holis Crazy o/ 03:09 * Crazy Hunter11 se coloca guantes de tirador 03:09 Drake :,3 <3 03:09 Crazy, le dispararas a alguien? 03:09 Esclava <3 03:09 Me estoy preparando 03:10 "Esclava" (megusta) 03:10 >:v 03:10 Oasis toda poderosa <3 03:10 July. (Meow) 03:10 Oasis, dale un puesto de chocolates a sanof para el oasislipsis 03:12 Moul nwn 03:12 Moul. :D 03:14 Hola Veronica 03:14 Veronica. :D 03:14 Quime. :D 03:14 Verónica. (meow) <3 03:14 Quimera. <3 03:14 Holu. 03:14 Hola!!! 03:14 Saludos Verónica. 03:14 Vengo un minuto nomás xD 03:14 Saludos Quimera. 03:14 Drake (meow) <3 03:14 :´v 03:15 ¿Un minuto pa darme duro? <3 03:15 (? 03:15 Drake, al MP (meow) 03:15 Sale vale. (meow) 03:16 Todos piensan en que los ojos sean iguales, pero nadie PIENSA EN LA BOCA. 03:16 Oie Quim: [[MediaWiki:Chat.js]] ¿Te gustaría que te recomiende algunas opciones útiles para el chat? 03:17 [MediaWiki:Chat.js]] * 03:17 [[MediaWiki:Chat.js]] ** 03:17 xD 03:17 (emm) 03:17 ¿Por qué no me sale el enlace? e_e 03:17 [[Probando|Probando x2]] 03:17 No aparece nada 03:18 El mayor código que me han enseñado es [[]]:v onionh 03:19 [[]]onionh ¿El código qué no te sale los emojis? 03:19 MediaWiki:Chat.js 03:19 :v 03:19 Sep. ._. 03:19 [[]]:v 03:19 Lo más extremo(?) 03:19 Yo sé ese, y dos más. 03:19 /me también se como desactivar el rol. 03:19 Y por último cómo hacer que no te aparezca el [[link]] 03:20 xD 03:20 Lo del link es el único que no estoy seguro de cómo haces (pensativo) 03:20 Hay uno para hacer que los links no funcionen? :v 03:20 Solo digo... :v 03:21 [[Es muy sencillo, Quimera-chan]] 03:21 VA A LLOVER? >:V 03:21 No, no llueve. 03:21 [[]]/me hace pan. 03:22 El truco para que no aparezca los emoticons es: [[]](emoticon-aquí) 03:22 Lol. 03:23 Lo más complicado(? 03:23 Sí, ese es el más simple del mundo xD 03:24 Lo mismo con el rol 03:24 ¿Cuál es el más complicado? 03:24 Pero los enlaces nunca lo probé (pensativo) ¿funciona igual? 03:24 Ah, también tengo otro más. 03:24 [[]]Enlace random 03:24 Nope 03:24 <- Click al emote. 03:24 Entonces ni idea ;-; 03:25 [[Enlace random]] 03:25 Komo lo ac? 03:25 [[Magia prro]] 03:25 * Crazy Hunter11 hace sonar sus vertebras D1 03:25 Enlace random| .v. 03:25 xD 03:26 Cada vez que veía que se podían saltar el xd con [[]]xD era... Wow. :0 03:26 Para hacer el truco del emoji es: [[Enlace aquí| [[]].v.]] 03:26 [[Pero mira ese fail papá [[]]:v]] 03:26 xD 03:27 [[Enlace random]] (? 03:27 <3 03:27 .v. (derp) 03:27 Lo voy intentar... :'v 03:27 [[Ese es mi niño]] <3 03:27 In your face mot*** fu****! 03:27 xD 03:27 xD 03:27 Especial:Chat#| c: 03:28 Oc. 03:28 Podría usar eso para pasar polno. bleed (?) 03:28 (yaoming) 03:28 Ok no. xD 03:28 [[w:porn.wikia.com(?|clic aquí]] 03:28 Bergah 03:28 w:c:es.porno :v 03:28 [[Enlace random]] 03:29 Vale, eso pasa si meto un enlace dentro de otro xD 03:29 xD 03:29 Pasen el norpo 03:29 xD DD 03:29 [[]] 03:29 [[Nel| prro]] 03:30 Va a llover (pervert) 03:30 XemnBot nos va a banear a todos por pendejos xD 03:30 No es mod, no tiene estrellita. :'v 03:30 Es admin xD 03:30 A ver. (? 03:30 [[]]x'D 03:30 Pero no le ponemos estrellita para disimular (? 03:31 Sin estrellita = No kul (? 03:31 http://prnt.sc/ewg47z 03:31 Soy el hunter de tres piernas (pervert) 03:32 Foto o fake (pervert) 03:32 Aun no c porqué mi códiguito no funcionó. onionh 03:32 Guarrilla (pervert) 03:32 Lo hice igual we onionh 03:32 Afk :v 03:32 Bueno, me voy a planchar el pelo 03:32 Conshalalora onionh 03:33 Nos vemos!!! 03:33 Los quiero mua 03:33 Adios Quim 03:33 Adios, QuimeraMC. 03:33 Hotel ? TRIVERGA 03:34 ._. 03:35 Debería de estar estudiando para el examen. onion7 03:36 Escribe las respuestas en tus brazoa 03:38 Nel onion7 03:38 Una vez lo hice, y me sentí mal todo el día. 03:38 onionh 03:38 Te descubrieron? 03:38 No 03:39 Pero tenía el brazo todo rayado, el sueter daba calor. 03:39 Además, son más de 50 respuestas 03:40 Yo las anoto en mi mierdefono y lo deslizo por la manga de mi chaqueta 03:42 Lel. 03:42 Menos cuando hace calor. Pero ha estado lloviendo mucho 03:43 Ademas de que casi siempre tengo frio 03:45 Yo siempre llevo sueter. onion7 03:46 Pero nosotros debemos llevar un Ipad 03:46 Mi uniforme consiste en: una camisa, un chaleco, un pantalon de vestir y zapatos de cuero 03:46 pero encima me coloco una chaqueta negra 03:47 Les dan un Ipad en el insti ? 03:47 No, la piden. ._. 03:48 Pero si sirve. 03:48 Entonces tienen que comprarla obligatoriamente ? 03:48 Si 03:48 Pinshi colegio caro 03:48 Y prefiero Samsung. 03:49 Mi instituto es una mierda justo al lado hay uno MUCHO mas grande y mejor pero no consegui un cupo T_Y 03:50 onion7 03:50 onionh * :'v 03:50 inclusive es mas barato 03:50 lo malo es que el de al lado es regido por una pinshis monjas :v 03:51 Al menos no piden Ipad, no hacen actividades malas, no están tan estrictos, ni piden cartilla de buena conducta. ._, 03:51 Además, obligatoriamemte se tiene que aprender inglés. ._. 03:52 En mi instituto, aparte de pequeño. Esta lleno de pendejos enanos y locas estupidas con la inteligencia de un vegetal 03:53 D: 03:53 Soy el estudiante mas alto del grupo 03:53 inclusive de grupos de años superiores 03:54 ._. " 03:54 Voy a comer, que tengo mucha hambre. onionh 03:54 Bye papau 03:54 Adios 03:54 Bye Empty c: 03:57 Y ahora que hacemos ? 04:00 Drake. :D 04:00 Sonif. :D 04:01 Epale Drake 04:01 Epale Crazy. 04:01 Orale :V / 04:02 Drake (meow) <3 04:02 Buenas 04:02 Hola :v / 04:02 Alpha está bloqueado... Por? 04:02 Bloqueado? 04:02 por todo fandom 04:03 ¿Eh? ¿Bloqueado por qué? 04:03 Mister. :D 04:03 Ah, Adnet 04:03 Verónica. (meow) <3 04:03 Blue. :D 04:03 Danet. d9 04:03 Sanif :V / 04:03 Sonif. d9 04:03 Puedo preguntar porqué X2 está bloqueado en todo fandom, Adnet? 04:03 Adnet, bendiceme d9 04:03 Dr. Doom. d8 d9 d1 04:03 :v 04:03 Sonif c:/ 04:04 *Bendice a Mister.* 04:04 Me lo preguntas como si fuera Staff o Vanguard. [[]]:v 04:04 :v 04:04 :v 04:04 Deberían añadir la razón del bloqueo... 04:04 SALVO QUÉ... 04:04 SIR ULTRA ES ALPHA :o 04:04 Eso lo hace Staff, no nosotors. 04:04 nosotros* 04:05 aún así, nada pierdo preguntando 04:05 Quizás Xemnas les había contadp xd 04:05 contado* 04:05 Igual, ¿por qué la habrán bloqueado, no? 04:06 July. :3 <3 04:06 Por multis 04:06 Hola July :v / 04:06 Recuerdan MX Ultra? 04:06 Quizás sea él 04:06 Drake :,3 <3 04:06 Holis Mister nwn 04:06 July. c: 04:06 Especial:Contribuciones/X2-Alpha 04:06 17:44 8 abr 2017 ADNET88 (muro | contribuciones) banea del chat al usuario X2-Alpha (muro | contribuciones) con un plazo de 1 mes, termina el 17:44 8 may 2017 (Drama.) 04:06 Danet :eli: 04:07 Bueno, vine de pasada. Bye. 04:07 Ya no es necesario que siga baneada, Adnet. :v 04:07 Axel, te amo bb. 04:07 This user is currently banned from chat. The latest chat ban log entry is provided below for reference: 04:07 04:07 20:44, April 8, 2017 ADNET88 (wall | contribs) banned X2-Alpha (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 1 mes, ends 20:44, May 8, 2017 (Drama.) 04:07 View full log 04:07 This user is currently blocked across the Fandom network. 04:07 Bye 04:07 :v 04:07 Slam, adv. por espacios en blanco. 04:07 :V 04:07 Pero mira ese copy-paste inglish papá. :v 04:07 Eh? 04:07 No puso un espacio en banco 04:07 Es un mensaje copiado ._. 04:07 Sep lo puso. 04:07 Claro que so :V 04:07 Nop 04:07 Sep. 04:07 Pero es un mensaje copy-pasteado 04:08 Quizás tu resolución de la pantalla no pueda verlo, July. 04:08 No debería haber adv por eso ,':v 04:08 estoy en pc 04:08 :v 04:08 lo que pasa que cuando pones 04:08 http://prntscr.com/ewgkri Aqui esta .v 04:08 http://prntscr.com/ewgkug 04:08 la webada esa para abajo te aparece un espacio grande :v 04:08 Oasis. (meow) 04:08 Por eso. 04:08 Drake (meow) 04:08 Listo. Bye. Termino una película y de comer y vengo. [[]]:v 04:08 pero no es espacio en balnco es el cosito del coso ajk 04:09 yo me entiendo :v 04:09 O estaré un rato después de lo primero, no sé. Lo que pase antes. 04:09 x,d 04:09 Spanish. :v 04:09 Spanish my ass 04:09 Speak spanish, please. 04:09 Y no voy a traducí 04:09 En fin, me largo. o/ 04:09 bai 04:09 Bye :v/ 04:09 Slam, entendimos todos. (yao) 04:09 (yaogo) 04:09 vrg 04:13 ALV :v 04:13 Este Chat es aburrido :v 04:14 :V 04:14 Dejen de morir >:v 04:29 Pero cuantas muertes papuh :v 04:31 v: 04:33 Epale Cloro 04:34 * Crazy Hunter11 se deforma 04:36 Epale Anarking 04:36 El Coffe se durmio 04:36 eaeae 04:37 Hunter, como va todo allá en caracas? 04:37 awawa perdón tengo retraso 04:37 WTF? soy de Cojedes 04:37 Adiós, chat muerto, poco tiempo y mucho trabajo. 04:37 Ah 04:37 </3 04:38 Y no es marchado en las protesta ultimamente o algo? 04:38 no, me ha dado flojera 04:38 hola Yuka 04:38 Hola soy nueva empeze recien a crear wiki :3 04:39 Lee esto Reglas del Chat 04:39 http://i.imgur.com/D9QlEtz.png Después de un mes de bloqueo. :'v 04:39 Bienvenida 04:39 Me siento popu. <3 04:39 Lo malo es que a los protestantes se los esta cogiendo los capos 04:39 Por eso no voy a eso 04:39 A cada rato les tiran lacrimogenas y eso y los protestasten no pueden contra ellos 04:40 Ademas casi me matan en un disturbio una vez 04:40 Hacen falta como molotovs 04:40 Ok, no 04:41 Yo se hacer Molotovs y deobombas 04:41 Que coño hago con mi vida :v 04:42 Alguien ve anime ? 04:42 04:07 Pero mira ese copy-paste inglish papá. :v 04:42 Yo 04:42 Genial!!! :3 } 04:42 Pero mirá este Killer Lily Psycho Papuh :homero: 04:42 Cuales ves tu ? 04:43 ¿04:07? * Le mete una patada al bot pa que funcione * (? 04:43 Epale Zack 04:43 !commnads 04:43 !commands 04:43 ¿Cómo funciona este bot? (derp) 04:43 No es un chat-bot. :'v 04:43 >:V 04:44 Como sea, miren este killer asqueroso Lily Psycho onion7 04:44 Epale Axel 04:44 Wiki Creepypasta:Chat/Logs/14 April 2017 04:44 Estás captado Drake. 04:44 Hunter, Lucrecia y Cesar Borgia son hermanos? 04:44 Uh, seré vigilado. D: 04:44 Le hacen bullying, se vuelve loca, mata a sus abusadores, se quema los labios, mata a todos los que la rodean y se hace un kilelr :V 04:44 Axel 04:44 Ya quedó eliminado el creepypasta Zack, gracias por el reporte. 04:45 En fin, ahora todos comenzaremos a usar el MP Grupal. 04:45 Repite la pregunta 04:45 Khe 04:45 El Bot a partir de ahora guardará los registros. 04:45 No si yo puedo crear un MP Grupal. :'v 04:45 Khe dijiste Xemnas mmee 04:45 ¿Sobre qué cosa? 04:45 De paso, borra este killer Lily Psycho 04:45 Ya borré eso. 04:45 "Ya eliminaron la creepy de Zack" 04:46 Ha bueno Lucrecia y Cesar Borgia si son hermanos 04:46 Xemnas Axel 04:46 Ya quedó eliminado el creepypasta Zack, gracias por el reporte. / Leíste bien... 04:46 Ah, perdona 04:46 Pero no estoy muy seguro 04:46 Yo le dejé un comentario que decía: "Te faltó hacer que aparezca Jeff the Killer" XD JAJAJA 04:47 Pörque preguntas eso ? 04:48 ADNET D9 D1 04:48 Epale Adnet 04:48 Desde cuando volvieron a estar permitidos los ms grupales? 04:49 Anarking 04:49 Hola c: 04:49 Es que el puso los chat hacks en su Ccs 04:49 Css* 04:49 Por lo que no todos lo tienen 04:49 Siempre estuvieron permitidos. onion7 04:49 Epale Hold 04:49 Holder. c: 04:49 En cambio, si fuera en el Js de la wiki, todos los tendrían onion7 04:49 Chat Hacks en su CSS. 04:50 ¡JAJAJA! 04:50 Hola Jλlc c: 04:50 Avísenme si me necesitan; estaré viendo una película. 04:50 onion7 04:50 Adnet c: / 04:50 Tenemos a Xem bot, quién te conoce papá 04:50 !bans Drake Blackhit 04:50 Okey no. e.e 04:50 (?) 04:51 Xemnas 04:51 ¿Cómo funciona este bot de mierda? :V 04:51 A ver, ¿qué hará XemnBot que no hace un Moderador humano? 04:51 Registra lo que decimos en el chat (idea) 04:51 Y ya te caguñe 04:51 Cagué* 04:51 No creo que haya necesidad de que digas groserías. 04:51 :u 04:51 Cuantas imagenes de propuestas de Spotlight se pueden poner? 04:52 Tengo chueño 04:52 No mames, Zack, eso ya lo sabía desde hace muuucho tiempo. 04:53 [[]]xD 04:53 Bueno ya 04:53 [[]]:v 04:53 Hola v: / 04:53 AFK. [[]]:v 04:53 Zack creepy, no insultar. 04:53 Cciao, me largo voy a comer :v 04:53 Khe verga 04:53 No entiendo, como funciona este bot 04:53 Las que quieras Moul, tienes ideas? 04:53 Lol. 04:53 * Crazy Hunter11 se dispara en la cabeza 04:53 Axel, deja de asustar al niño. 04:53 Pues el bot está siendo controlado por Xemnas, Zenm. 04:54 !XemnBot decir: Hola humanos. 04:54 Hola humanos. 04:54 Sí, pero alguien explíqueme como funciona xD 04:54 A mi no me engañas, Xemnas. El bot tiene que responder rápido. 04:54 (? 04:54 (Generalmente me emociono a niveles peligrosos con los bots :V ) (?) 04:54 Zack, con códigos. (?) 04:55 Mi Chat-bot es demasiado lento(? 04:55 ahre 04:55 Sí, pero quiero saber los comandos 04:55 Pedile a Humanoid que te haga uno mejor. (? 04:55 No hay comandos Zack, no existen porque yo no les he creado jeje 04:55 !XemnBot decir: Bye Adni-chan 04:55 :u 04:55 Ok, ya entiendo 04:55 Comando incorrecto, vuelva a intentarlo. 04:55 Loggy siempre será mejor :V 04:56 Aunque sea grosero xD 04:56 Loggy tenía creado frases automáticas si no me equivoco 04:56 o sino, las decía el propio usuario jeje 04:56 Todavía recuerdo cuando puse: 04:56 !slap Loggy y lo terminé mandando al hospital xD 04:56 Aguante el bot de Undertale. 04:57 Aguante Loggy vieja >:V 04:57 Lo de Drake. x2 04:57 Todos saben que el mejor bot es el de Sactage. 04:57 ¿Quién te conoce, XemnBot? 04:57 Les dejaré telegramas ofensivos en FNaF >:V (?) 04:57 Sactage * 04:57 Lo conocen los staff. 04:57 Y un par de voluntarios + usuarios en wikia. 04:58 Ponele un avatar que combine con su personalidad. 04:58 GGG. 04:58 ¿Quién te conoce, Xemnas? 04:58 Ah cierto, me conocen muchos. 04:58 Jeje. 04:58 ¿Y vos quién sos? 04:59 ¿Qué se supone que hace un Vanguard? 04:59 Ayuda:Equipo de portabilidad lee ahí Zack creepy. 04:59 !XemBot nsfw 04:59 (? 04:59 Estoy en la última fila, se ve bien lindo mi descripción. 04:59 XemnBot * 05:00 http://prntscr.com/ewh7hg nice 05:00 "Le encanta dormir". 05:00 Re Neko. 05:00 Sigo sin entender que hace un vanguard :V 05:01 Tiene los ojos achinados. 05:01 Vanguard es un grupo de usuarios de Fandom que se han ofrecido para ayudar a que el contenido de Fandom se encuentre disponible en la gama más amplia posible de dispositivos. Los puedes encontrar en el Hub de portabilidad donde se envuelven en todo tipo de discusiones con respecto al tema. Se les ha dado derechos de usuario adicionales que les permitan el libre acceso a la interfaz del MediaWiki o editar páginas personalizadas con el fin de portabilizar adecuadamente tu comunidad. 05:01 Ok entendí onion7 05:01 Hola Oasis c: 05:01 Oasis. c: 05:01 Holder. :D 05:01 Oasis toda poderosa <3 05:01 Mis permisos son globales, tengo permisos de administrador local pero no puedo reemplazar a uno. 05:01 Danet. d9 05:01 Oasis que no pasa pack c: 05:02 Miss Oassi. (sir) 05:02 Danet c: 05:02 Sonif :D / 05:02 Esclava <3 05:02 Ayudo a comunidades que necesitan una transcisión de infoboxes portátiles (adaptación a dispositivos móviles y todo tipo de pantallas). 05:02 Zoe que tampoco pasa pack c: 05:02 Yo si paso pack, todos lo tienen 7u7 (?) 05:02 Entonces, ¿es como si tuviéramos, actualmente, 2 admins.? 05:02 Con un poco de xml + html5 + css. 05:02 Bueno, 3 si no contamos la inactividad de MAgic. 05:02 Magic* 05:02 Mr. Sonif (sir) 05:02 Ah, no no no. 05:02 Ya entendí. 05:02 No. 05:02 ¡Ya entendí! 05:03 Aiuda xc 05:03 Yo no puedo reemplazar a ningún administrador local, el rango que tengo de administrador aquí es por mí, el vanguard es otro caso distinto. 05:03 Van a hacer orgía en mp xc 05:03 Sólo uso sus poderes para cuestiones de portabilidad. 05:03 Zack. ._. 05:03 Anarking1 05:03 No me esten calentando, no quiero pecar hoy que es viernes santo 05:03 xD 05:03 xD 05:03 :v 05:04 JulyZomber 05:04 hagan trio con zack *¡¡* 05:04 Axel tiene power en todos la'os. 05:04 XD D 05:04 ._. 05:04 Se los dije xc 05:04 Sí, tengo poderes en todos lados pero no los puedo usar jaja, tal cual como un helper, vstf, todos son voluntarios xp 05:04 No fue buena idea agregar a Xemn en el MP Grupal. (derp) 05:05 JulyZomber 05:05 ah zi zierto 05:05 No mamen wey, un chat de hombre, se supone que tendrian que hablar de usuarias del chat y hablan de follarse entre si :v 05:05 JulyZomber 05:05 mi novio ni pervertido es :v 05:05 No, ya la cagaste. 05:05 ¡LARGO! (? 05:05 Sonif 05:05 Es que estamos urgidos. (derp) (?) 05:05 JulyZomber 05:05 mi novio ni pervertido es :v 05:05 que genial xd 05:05 2:05 05:05 Sonif 05:05 ¿Cual de todos? (derp) 05:05 Digo...digo... cri, cri. (derp) jajaja 05:05 No Zack, no. 05:05 Ups 05:05 Ste weon. 05:06 De nuevo la cago. (derp) 05:06 Denme mi adv :,v 05:06 Zack creepy, adv por flood de renglones. 05:06 Gracias :,v 05:07 Volví a perder la lista. (derp) :´v 05:07 Me encantan los " (derp) " de Sonif xD 05:07 La encontré. :"V 05:15 D1 05:26 Alguien mande al grupal así puedo regresar :V 05:27 :v 05:27 Like si se te cerro el Grupo :v 05:27 xd 05:27 Todo estaba bien, hasta que los niños se alteraron. 05:27 (facepalm) 05:28 (derp) 05:28 Like si te saliste para ver si alguien decía algo por el general :v 05:28 Me siguen gustando los derp de Sonif (verycool) 05:28 (soygenial) 05:28 See. 05:29 (retarded) 05:29 Me gusta como llegan los MP y no puedo responder. xD 05:29 [[]]xD 05:29 Nadie puede, Sonif. 05:30 http://prntscr.com/dqvc8a 05:31 Lástima que méxico nunca ganará una copa de fútbol :V 05:31 (?) 05:31 De qué país esres? 05:31 eres* 05:32 Turrolandia 05:32 ¿Nargentina? 05:32 Exacto (soygenial) 05:32 http://prntscr.com/ewhlux <3 05:32 Lástima que Argentina nunca albergara un Campeonato Mundial de Fútbol :v 05:32 Cuándo eres el único que puede enviar mensajes. (soygenial) 05:32 Soy más kul que Xemnas. (soygenial) (? 05:33 Eso qué significa :v 05:33 ¿Que nunca organizaremos uno? onion7 05:33 si 05:34 Bueno, por lo menos tenemos 2 mundiales y 14 copa américas onion7 05:34 De hecho puedo enviar mensajes... ¿sabes cómo? 05:34 Por el chat hacks. 05:34 Pero ya, solo era una broma xd 05:34 Así me gusta 05:34 memef 05:34 El Chat Hacks alto lag me da, así que puedo enviar mensajes porque he cambiado los class del .write y textarea. 05:35 Ya vengo, no se follen (?) 05:35 Saludo, Lon. (meow) 05:35 hola :3 / 05:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D1sZ_vwqwcE 05:36 Como siempre sta woman pasando músicas turras. :v 05:36 (? 05:36 Polar. :D 05:36 Ponete un buen cumbion. 05:37 Quiero decirte al oido 05:37 Tantas cosas preciosas 05:37 Que estoy sintiendo por ti. d8 d9 d1 05:37 Que estoy sintiendo por ti,Que te quiero,Que te adoro 05:37 ♫ ♪ (? 05:37 Que eres la mujer que he soñado, y que me hace muy feliz 05:37 Tengo que hacer la creepypasta 05:38 Si me necesitan, hagan sonar mi ping 05:38 Que cuando no estas me falta el aire,Que sin tu amor, yo no soy nadie 05:38 Ok, Zack. 05:38 @Zack Creepy 05:38 :v 05:38 ¿Le hagamos sonar el ping? bleed 05:38 Bajaré el volumen a 0 n_n 05:38 Hi 05:39 Polar, tú que eres mía. 05:39 Hace rato te perdiste la joda para tomar capturas. 05:39 Hunter. d8 d9 d1 05:39 Que hicieron sin mi? 05:39 Epale D1 D8 D9 05:39 Epale, Crazy. 05:39 Ryuu. d8 d9 d1 05:39 Saludo, Ryuu. 05:39 Hoy entré a la casa de un extraño y le pegué un tiro. (Vale) 05:39 Drake hizo un mensaje grupal. 05:39 Y le quité todo lo valioso que tenía. (Vale) 05:40 See. 05:40 Te lo perdiste mi buena Juli, a la otra ocasión va a ser. 05:40 Y luego? 05:40 ok :( 05:40 Empecé a ya sabes... "eso". 05:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fzQ6gRAEoy0 05:40 memeF 05:40 (derp) 05:40 Y fue sin ti. 05:41 Empezaste a cantar nico nico nii? 05:41 Sí, exacto. 05:41 Yo lo grabe 05:41 Nico-nico nii d8 05:41 Touche nenas(? 05:42 Un paso mas adelantado estoy memef 05:42 No va a volver nunca más... 05:42 (ewe) 05:42 http://prntscr.com/ewhqd3 ¿Alguien? 05:43 Mete a XemnBot. 05:43 Y verás lo que sucede. 05:43 Metemela. 05:44 Digo,meteme. 05:44 (?) 05:44 Ya lo hice Polar, shh(? 05:44 Lo de Polar x2 (?) 05:44 http://prntscr.com/eiwcwp y http://prntscr.com/eiwd2g 05:44 A mi también. memef 05:44 Mi hermano quiere juntar eso y crear un logo 05:44 dice que no sabe como 05:44 Tengo la impresión de que eso causará mucho lag. 05:45 Hola CaZa 05:45 Lag (ewe) 05:45 Dora y el Mono tenían lag en la noche (ewe) 05:45 ¿Alguien más? :'v 05:45 Neh', rolalo. 05:45 Si está polar es mejor. 05:46 Con Polar me llevo bien. 05:47 Polar dice sí (?) 05:45 Neh', rolalo. 05:45 Si está polar es mejor. 05:46 Con Polar me llevo bien. 05:47 Polar dice sí (?) 05:47 Polar se siente bein (?) 05:47 bein 05:47 Polar repite: No está a la venta >:V (?) 05:48 Sonif 05:48 Drake, tijereemos. (megusta) 05:48 Xemnas. :'v 05:49 Drake 05:49 Nel, me gusta el oral. 05:53 Smoker. :D 05:53 Holi 05:53 O/ 05:54 Un fumador elegante. 05:54 Xd 05:55 Tipos como estos sólo se ven en películas como Titánica. 05:55 Titanic* 05:55 c: 05:56 HERMANEGRO. 05:56 HERMANEGRO. 05:57 Ryuu, me pareces que tenés trabajo en La Guillotina. c: (?) 05:57 Lo sé, lo haré cuando vaya a la PC. 05:57 (nomedigas) 05:57 Pero técnicamente es culpa de Zack. 05:57 Ste guillotinazo y sus homosexualidades oniong 05:57 También. 05:57 Danet. d8 d9 d1 05:58 ¿Culpa mía? Mierda, descubrieron que soy CT de Quo :,v (?) 05:58 (yao) ... 05:58 Quo no sería tan cabeza dura como para recibir 6 baneos. (?) 05:58 Kuo hacía ediciones menos innecesarias que las tuyas. 05:58 oniong 05:59 xD 05:59 Quo es Quo, él es un pro escribiendo. 05:59 Hola July 05:59 July. :3 06:00 Hola Crazy 06:00 Sanof :,3 06:00 Otro buen sujeto que es bueno escribiendo es Yrvoz. 06:00 Hunter es bueno (?) 06:00 Uhhh, ese entra a los Concursos y se te pasan las ganas de escribir. (?) 06:00 Que yo que ? 06:00 :u 06:01 Yo escribo del ORTO 06:01 Lo c xD 06:02 Yo no quise participar el mes pasado porque estaba Yvz. :v 06:04 X2. 06:04 Eso y que no tenía nada para escribir. (yao) 06:04 La grasa de mi casa está llena de picaporte 06:04 ... 06:05 Qué mierda acabo de decir 06:05 El picaporte de mi casa está lleno de grasa 06:05 xD 06:06 Yo participaré del concurso cuando tenga una puta idea 06:06 Epale Sky 06:07 Yo participé este mes. 06:07 Pues... Éste no es recomendable, ya que están Eovoru y Adolfo Ser. 06:07 Y Ryuu. 06:07 ¿Y cuál es el problema? :V 06:07 Adolfo es una buena competencia. 06:07 No me decido quién de los 3 ganará. :yaogo: 06:07 Sheriff Sky. d8 d9 d1 06:07 Eovoru... Escribe bien, pero es prácticamente un mini-Quo. 06:07 He notado que Eovoru comete errores ortográficos simples. 06:08 Hoola a los que entraron 06:08 No incluye unicornios porque no puede. 06:08 Mini-Quo... ¡[[]]jajaja! 06:08 Hola hermanita. C: 06:08 RYUU JAJAJA 06:08 ¿Sabés que corremos el riesgo de que entre, vea esto, y nos pegue? 06:08 No importa, así le hacemos ver la realidad de sus relatos. :v 06:09 ~~Eovoru ha entrado al chat, saludarle~~ (?) 06:09 Eso sí que me dio gracia. [[]]xD 06:09 Mi realidad es que debo mejorar la redacción y gramática. </3 06:11 Ya te dije lo de los tiempos. 06:11 A mí me pasa de vez en cuando, pero intento corregirlo. Meme4 06:11 Sí. Es algo que corregí en mi última creepy. 06:11 ... más o menos. 06:12 (Alto spam ninja, papá.) 06:14 Ni yo me hubiera dado cuenta de que ese zelda estaba ahí, yisus. 06:14 Miku. :D 06:14 Hola Miku. 06:14 Yo si me di cuenta. (derp) 06:14 ¿Ven? Adnet the master's ninjas. (???) 06:14 Uhh, Sonif se dio cuenta pero Ryuu no... ¡¿Qué hiciste con el verdadero Ryuu?! 06:15 Sonif, cagas cada chiste que hacemos. 06:15 Vuelve a tu esquina, personaje terciario. 06:15 Todo es... ¡tú culpaaa! 06:16 xc 06:18 Lol. Sky escribió un creepy. 06:18 Hike. c: 06:18 Holis. 06:19 Un momento... ¿POR QUÉ DIGO HOLIS? 06:19 Este spam me aparece en todo lados: http://prntscr.com/ewi7cp. 06:19 Porque tu cerebro lo piensa y tus dedos tocan las teclas y luego el "Enter". 06:19 No tengo enter. 06:20 ¿Y qué tenés? 06:21 Flecha. (pervert) 06:21 Es tan manco que en FB en vez de apretar el Enter hace click en "Enviar". 06:21 Agente R <3 06:21 Polar. <3 06:21 .rrG 06:21 ¿Flecha? (pervert) 06:21 Eso ha sido la leche. 06:21 xd 06:22 Argh. 06:22 Spring. :D 11:08 Mr. Sonif (sir) 11:08 una patata :v 11:08 Perfecta para la sopa. 11:09 mi genero es patata :v 11:09 no pos, a comerte. (?) 11:09 No te pregunte. 11:09 Hola Oasis14 11:09 Unamed c: 11:11 WE ARE THE NOBODIES! D8 11:11 Hola Ndito 11:12 oniong 11:13 Token Fozt, te recomiendo pasar por Como ponerte un avatar personalizado, para aprender a ponerte un avatar personalizado. 11:13 ¿qué ra...? 11:15 ra...yuela? 11:15 (derp) 11:15 :v 11:15 rábano. 11:17 como patatas funciona esta cosa :'v? 11:18 Mi no entender onion7 11:19 ño se que hacer :'( 11:20 Chatear con los diversos usuarios. 11:20 pero sobre que :v ? 11:20 Hola!!! 11:20 Quime c: 11:20 holi n.n 11:21 Aquí puedes hablar con los demás usuarios como si de un grupo de WhatsApp se tratara n.n 11:21 diversos temas que no rompan las reglas. 11:21 ohhh 11:21 :v 11:21 Somos muchos, así que tenemos algunas reglas para mantener la paz entre los usuarios y evitar problemas, te sugiero que las leas n.n 11:22 Y si tienes alguna duda, puedes preguntarme, y yo te responderé lo mejor que pueda c: 11:22 tengo mucha hambre. :,v 11:22 Ghost c: 11:22 si ya las vi, son buenas reglas de hecho :v 11:22 Ghost. c: 11:22 Danet. d9 11:23 Danet c: 11:24 me da gracia que cada vez que alguien sale de chat dice que a fallecido :v 11:24 C: 11:25 tururururu tutututututu 11:25 Por si te interesa, aquí tienes la lista de emoticones, y en Como ponerte un avatar personalizado encontrarás todo lo que necesites saber sobre cómo cambiar tu avatar/foto de perfil. 11:25 oki gracias :) 11:26 :v 11:26 Me copiaste lo primer. ewer 11:27 Primero.* 11:27 :v 11:27 :v 11:27 mol D8 11:28 oniono 11:28 Moul. :D 11:28 Moul c: 11:29 (batman) 11:29 @ADNET88, digo eso desde hace MUCHO, solo que con tanta inactividad la gente se olvida xD 11:29 :v 11:30 que callados :| 11:30 El Ping suena hasta con poner "Adn". 11:30 :s 11:31 Hay 2 admins. y medio. (?) 11:31 xD 11:31 Two and a half Admin (? 11:32 normalmente como de que hablan en este chat .-. ? 11:33 cosas random 11:33 Política, Putin, nazismo, conspiraciones, etc. 11:33 Pues... realmente hablamos de muchísimas cosas, pero ahora mismo está medio muerto xD 11:33 Token Fozt, sobre cualquier tema, realmente no importa pero puedes hablar de cualquier termina mientras no rompa las políticas / reglas del chat. 11:33 Trump, OCs, películas, series, etc. 11:33 termina / tema * 11:34 No puede ser que haya escuchado mil veces Desde mi cielo, de Mago de Oz, y me siga poniendo la piel de gallina :c 11:34 Bueno... 11:34 3 admins.* 11:34 puedo hablar de patatas :v ? 11:34 sep 11:34 Quim. D9 11:34 Noh. 11:34 Obvio, Token lml 11:34 Drake. uwu 11:34 Drake d1 11:34 Drake (meow) 11:35 Suke mua 11:35 Saludos. (meow) 11:35 Te tengo un buen diseño que mostrarte. 7u7r 11:35 Drake. :D 11:35 Mande 7u7 11:35 todos conocen a ese Drake menos yo :'v 11:35 Ando compitiendo con Humanoid quién hace el mejor diseño. 7u7r 11:36 http://prntscr.com/ewlwky Mira. <3 11:36 por nueva :v 11:36 Token, algunos llevamos aquí más de 3 años 11:36 Yo llevo aquí cuatro años. 11:36 omg 11:36 :o 11:36 Otros año y medio. (pervert) 11:36 Wow, está genial ese diseño O-O 11:36 yo como 30 minutos yiiii :V 11:36 Y eso que me costó media hora. (meow) 11:37 Lol xD 11:37 De seguro que le ganaré a Humanoid. 11:37 Tengo que volver a diseñar, llevo prácticamente un año que no hago nada xD 11:37 Rompiendo los términos de uso Drake, como siempre. 11:37 (yaoming) 11:37 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/247524732411445248/302580148920778753/unknown.png 11:38 Esté es el diseño de Humanoid. 11:38 Está mejor el tuyo. 11:38 Tampoco está mal el de Humanoid (pensativo) 11:38 ¿En qué los rompe, Xemn? 11:39 Esté se lo robe a Humanoid: http://prntscr.com/ewlxfy xD D 11:39 La idea nomas, no el Css. :v 11:39 Yo les voy a robar to2 a ustedes xD 11:39 En muchas cosas los rompe, Drake es de esos que diseña así. 11:39 Yo lo único que robé fue el ChatHack de UT. (derp) 11:39 Necesito aprender qué cosas de diseño pueden romper los términos xD 11:39 Lo que pasa es que mis diseños son de pt madre. (? 11:40 Poner nepes. (? 11:40 Al igual que este: w:c:es.dragonballfanon 11:40 Hola Dee. c: 11:40 Dee c: 11:40 hola 11:40 Saludo, Deevi. 11:40 yo se diseñar patatas ' w' 11:41 que me cuentan 11:41 Ayuda:Política de personalización 11:41 Allí aparecen unos ejemplos, no todos ojo. 11:41 Yo aún no las he leído. 2017 04 14